


Witches Cauldron

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-21
Updated: 2008-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was mix.</p></blockquote>





	Witches Cauldron

The combined odors of gym socks, Juicy Fruit gum and rotting vegetation assaulted Xander as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Willow." Thank God she was on their side. Based on the smell, this potion would turn you into a gum-chewing frog that had just finished a game of on-on-one basketball.

"Do me a favor, and taste this. I'm not sure if it needs more salt."

"That's tonight's dinner?" he squeaked.

"Mutton stew. Smells heavenly doesn't it?"

Only if heaven was located in a high school gym built on a swamp. He prayed that this wasn't worse than Dawn's banana-bacon-vanilla waffles.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was mix.


End file.
